


Happy Pocky Day

by sempiternalbreakdawn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternalbreakdawn/pseuds/sempiternalbreakdawn
Summary: If only Keith knew what's Pocky Day, this drabble wouldn't have happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozukki/gifts).



Keith Kogane sat in his desk drumming his fingers as he sulkily looked at the clock in front of his class.

_12.10pm. Dammit another 50 minutes._

English literature is definitely his least favourite subject, let alone his monotonous teacher who isn’t actually helping at all, reading word by word in the textbook. Sitting at the back corner of the classroom, Keith could basically see how everyone is feeling at the moment- _dead_. Some are trying to be discreet, placing their textbooks in front of them as they hid behind them, sleeping. While some were not so discreet, blatantly snoring on their desks away. Despite this very common situation in the classroom for every English Literature class, his teacher didn’t seem to care much; as he continued with his long, torturous, dreary analysis of a script. Keith rested his head on his hand, sighing loudly. His sigh would never be as loud as his classmate’s snores anyway. Keith looked out of the window, observing how the clouds drifted past the sky ever so slowly. He turned to look at the clock once more; the second hand clock that ticks every second of boredom in this class.

_48 more minutes._ He sighed again, _this is gonna be one hell of a long day._

As the minute clock finally stroke 12, Keith feels utterly relieved that has been saved by the loud bell. He could’ve sworn that if this class continues for another 3 minutes, he would be dozing off to sleep by then. Keith rubbed his eyes lazily as he packed up his things to leave for lunch. As usual, he’s always the last person to leave the class, since he has always taken his time anyway. That is, before he could even leave the classroom, a certain someone dragged a chair from the desk in front of him and sat down.

 

“Keithhhhhhh”

 

With a sigh, Keith looked up, although he sorts of knew who that voice belonged to anyway.

 

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith asked nonchalantly.  

 

A huge grin spreads across his face as Lance Charles Mcclain crossed his legs scooting his chair closer to Keith’s desk. He held up a red rectangular box and shook it.

 

“Do you know what special day it is today?” Lance beams at Keith.

 

Not getting a clue out of all that, Keith shook his head.

 

“Urm… I don’t know spaghetti Tuesday for lunch?”

 

Lance groans loudly as he slapped a hand on his forehead. “No, you idiot. Didn’t you see all those tweets and posts about a certain day which involves this?” Lance pointed at the red rectangular box again.

 

Feeling a tad bit annoyed, Keith shrugged his shoulders as he continued to pack his books into his bag. “Look Lance, I just had the most boring literature class ever and I’m not in the mood to play a guessing game with a bunch of pocky biscuits. I’m starving.”

 

Ripping the packaging apart, Lance took out a pocky stick; eyes gleaming with determination. Confusion was written all over Keith’s face when Lance placed the biscuit in his mouth, except that he wasn’t biting it at all.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

Lance bewilderedly took out the pocky from his mouth, “Doesn’t ring a bell? Anything?”

 

Clearly, Keith couldn’t catch his drift at all.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Have you not seen this before!? C’mon it’s ALL over the net!” Lance whined loudly.

 

Keith felt more intrigued than ever. He held up his hands in defeat; knowing that a whining Lance could possibly be the death of him, “Alright alright. What do I have to do then?”

 

Lance leaned back onto his seat confidently, crossing his arms. Keith must be too oblivious to see a slight rosy pink that coloured Lance’s cheeks.

 

“Easy, you just need to eat this pocky here.” He said before placing that chocolate coated biscuit back into the tip of his mouth.

 

“And… why are you closing your eyes?” Keith awkwardly questioned Lance.

  
There was no answer from Lance. He has pretty much made his pleads clear by shaking his head once more and exaggeratedly crossing his arms again.

 

A sigh escaped Keith’s lips for the 4th time, but a sly smile etched across his face. He stood and moved over to Lance’s seat. Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and slowly chewed onto the pocky biscuit. He continued chewing further in, moving closer to Lance’s face. And in a swift movement, he held Lance by the neck and seized the rest of the biscuit, claiming his mouth along with it. Lance was caught off-guard, and he struck open his eyes. _This wasn’t part of the plan._

 

Keith’s lips lingered on his before breaking the kiss slowly. Finally realizing what he has done, Keith could definitely feel his cheeks turning into a deep shade of red. Silence fell upon the two, as they embarrassedly looked away from each other.

 

Still stricken from the sudden kiss, Lance stood up with a straight face he could ever master. He walked towards Keith, hiding his face as he shyly grabbed Keith’s hand.

 

“Come on, lunch is ending soon,” Lance muttered as he led them out of the classroom.

 

Keith chuckled as he willingly lets the sheepish looking brownette drag him out to the cafeteria.

On an unusual Tuesday Afternoon, at 1.20pm, a soft smile crept onto Keith’s face.

 

“Happy Pocky Day to you too.”   

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very messy and impromptu drabble I thought off in the middle of the night because I wanted to do a little something for my friend (Partly also because she has requested for a Klance Pocky Day AU). And, since it's Pocky Day yesterday, I thought this is very much appropriate because I thought Klance and pocky would be so cute and awkward,  
> Again, it's just a very short drabble with a simple plot so please don't expect too much. 
> 
> But do comment/feedback, that would be awesome! :D


End file.
